To guard it well (Fr)
by Elie Bluebell
Summary: Traduction – Tout le monde a deux noms sur lesquels veiller : son prénom et celui qui apparaît sur son poignet, le nom de son âme sœur. John protège très bien son propre nom, mais lorsque le nom " William " apparaît sur son poignet, il est surpris. Il veille sur ce nom également, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander à qui il appartient...


**Traduction :** To Guard it Well

 **Auteur :** CopperBreeches

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, Sherlock est la propriété de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. De plus, l'histoire originale est de CopperBreeches (sur AO3).

CopperBreeches ne se connectant plus sur son compte, je n'ai pas pu avoir son autorisation pour poster ma traduction. Mais, si elle passe par-là, je tiens à lui faire savoir que je la retirerais si jamais elle m'en fait la demande.

 **Note :** Je tiens à remercier Amy Baskerville, qui a une fois de plus fait un super travail de bêta-lecture. Merci aussi à Adalas, pour son enthousiasme pour cet OS.

Quelques précisions supplémentaires, au sujet du fonctionnement des âmes sœurs, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore ce genre d'univers :

L'écriture du nom, sur le poignet de l'âme sœur, est celle du propriétaire du nom. Par exemple, si John est l'âme sœur de Sherlock, sur le poignet de Sherlock, _John_ sera écrit avec l'écriture de John. Et ça marche comme ça pour tout le monde. Ce n'est pas dit explicitement dans l'OS, mais le concept est plus ou moins le même dans ce genre de fic.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture !

* * *

Les noms ont toujours été importants pour les humains. C'est un moyen de nous définir à la fois pour nous et pour les autres. Un moyen de s'identifier, un moyen de se reconnaître. Les noms sont des choses puissantes, et il n'est pas étonnant que certaines cultures aient cru qu'ils possédaient une magie qui leur était propre. Ils sont une part de nous, la seule qui peut être prononcée par les autres, vue par eux, utilisée par eux.

Quand John était enfant, sa grand-mère lui disait que, si un jour il rencontrait une fée, il ne devrait surtout jamais lui donner son nom. Quand John lui demanda pourquoi, sa grand-mère lui répondit que la fée pourrait le lui voler et, grâce à cela, l'enlever dans un pays lointain. Il était le gardien de son nom et il devait veiller dessus, le protéger.

John veillait sur son nom farouchement. Ça ne le dérangeait pas quand les gens l'appelaient Johnny, c'était juste une manière plus personnelle de le nommer. Ça ne faisait pas de lui leur propriété pour autant. Il était encore John, et il utilisait toujours son prénom pour se définir.

Quand il atteignit l'âge de onze ans, il devint le gardien d'un autre nom. Certaines personnes, en plus de leur propre prénom, en recevaient un deuxième. Celui de leur âme sœur. Et le prénom de John devrait un jour apparaître sur une autre personne, cette même personne qui faisait maintenant un peu partie de lui.

Certains théoriciens estimaient que le prénom qui apparaissait à l'encre noire sur le poignet d'une personne, entre ses dix et vingt ans, serait son " véritable " prénom, mais John n'y croyait pas. Il était John Watson. Il savait que ce nom était le sien, il le sentait. L'idée de ne pas être John Watson lui était inconcevable. Il se reconnaissait dans cette appellation, autant que dans ses lettres et ses sonorités. Son essence était John.

Mais où vivait donc ce William marqué sur son poignet ?

Au début, il avait été embarrassé, il avait toujours cru que ce serait le nom d'une fille, tel que Mary. John était un nom commun, et de ce fait, il avait présumé que celui de son âme sœur le serait aussi. William n'était pas un prénom rare, mais c'était celui d'un garçon, et John n'avait pas prévu cela.

Bien sûr, Harry aimait avoir le nom " Clara " sur son poignet, mais elle au moins avait toujours su que son âme sœur serait une femme. Et le fait que Clara porte le nom _Harri_ ne semblait pas avoir d'importance puisque l'orthographe était assez proche.

Les années qui suivirent, John devint de plus en plus nerveux à chaque William qu'il rencontrait – et il en croisa quelque uns. L'un d'entre eux avait même le prénom _John_ sur son poignet, mais ce n'était pas l'écriture de John, à son grand soulagement. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait dit s'il s'était avéré qu'ils étaient liés.

Quand il rejoignit l'armée, John fit la connaissance d'un Sergent nommé William Murray.

– Ne panique pas mon pote, lui avait-il dit quand il aperçut le regard de John. Moi c'est Bill, pas William. Les gars te le diront, et puis... Il leva son poignet découvert. Tu n'as pas une tête à t'appeler Laura, selon moi.

John en fut soulagé, car la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de rencontrer son âme sœur dans l'armée, où les choses étaient suffisamment difficiles. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de rencontrer son âme sœur dans une zone de guerre et de le voir exploser. Et il savait que cela arrivait, il avait entendu des histoires à ce sujet.

Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que John porte le nom " officiel " de Bill sur son poignet, mais ils s'entendirent très bien. Ils restaient ensemble les jours de service aussi bien que les jours de repos. Quelques fois, un peu ivre et étourdit, John appelait Bill " William ". Son ami répondait alors " Tu sais, même après plusieurs pintes, tu n'as toujours pas une tête à t'appeler Laura. "

Par chance, leur amitié dura le temps de leur service en Afghanistan, où Bill transporta un John blessé vers les abris.

– Je ne pouvais pas laisser mourir quelqu'un qui a mon prénom sur le poignet, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit Bill à l'hôpital de camp, plus tard. Ce ne serait pas bon pour mon ego.  
– Laura t'aimera, répondit John alors qu'ils se préparaient à le rapatrier chez lui. Fait attention à toi pour elle.

– Et toi, fais moi savoir quand tu rencontrera ton William, répondit Bill.  
– Je le ferai, promit John.

Il avait à peine regardé son poignet durant tout son séjour en Afghanistan, le prénom caché sous un bracelet pour éviter de le distraire. Mais à présent, après avoir été si près de la mort lui-même, John se demanda si son William n'était pas déjà mort.

Puis John Watson se retrouva à Londres et il finit par faire la connaissance de Sherlock Holmes.

Si John avait été l'un de ceux qui croient au destin, il aurait pu penser que c'était ce qui avait mit Sherlock sur sa route. La rencontre fortuite avec Stamford, l'évocation de sa nécessité de trouver un colocataire, tout cela avait presque l'air d'une intervention divine, sortant John de la solitude qu'il vivait depuis son retour. Rien n'aurait pu être plus proche de la perfection.

Après leur première nuit ensemble, même après avoir été laissé en plan et traîné à travers la moitié de Londres, John sentait qu'il avait un lien avec Sherlock. Il était brillant et fascinant, et son mode de vie lui apportait l'adrénaline dont il avait besoin. Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème : John se rendait bien compte que Sherlock était un prénom très différent de William.

Il avait abordé la question du nom de l'âme sœur quand ils étaient assis chez Angelo, en attendant le tueur en série.

– Alors, vous avez une âme sœur ? avait demandé John.  
– J'ai un nom sur mon poignet, oui, lui avait répondu Sherlock.

Le poignet en question était recouvert d'une épaisse bande de cuir, qui avait l'air assez coûteuse, contrairement à la bande de tissu uni que portait John.

– Et vous ne l'avez pas encore rencontré ?  
– Non.  
– Vous avez déjà rencontré des gens qui avaient le même nom ?  
– Oui, de nombreuses fois.  
– Mais vous êtes sans attaches, comme moi ?  
– Oui, John, avait répondu Sherlock. Comme vous. Maintenant que nous avons établi cela, nous pourrions retourner à la surveillance de notre assassin.

Les mois passèrent, les enquêtes se succédaient, et John ne cessait jamais d'être étonné par Sherlock. Il y avait des moments où il l'agaçait, le rendait fou avec ses expériences ou son manque de tact, mais il y avait aussi des moments, bien plus nombreux, où Sherlock le faisait rire, réfléchir, sourire, ou l'éblouissait simplement.

Chaque soir, John se surprenait à regarder son poignet et souhaiter que le nom change et devienne celui de Sherlock, mais ça n'arrivait pas. Il restait obstinément _William_. L'écriture du nom, par-contre, ressemblait tellement à celle du Sherlock de John qu'il aurait pu jurer que c'était la sienne. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas possible. Sherlock était Sherlock, pas William.

John était en train de tomber amoureux d'une personne dont le prénom n'était pas celui dont il était le gardien.

Ce ne fut qu'après l'affaire d'Andrew West, lorsque Mycroft demanda à voir les notes de John, que la situation changea.

– C'est votre écriture, devina Mycroft.  
– Oui.  
– Dites-moi, Sherlock vous a-t-il déjà montré son poignet ?  
– Pourquoi le ferait-il ? demanda John.

Oui, une petite partie de lui espérait que Sherlock porte son nom. Si le nom de John était gardé par Sherlock, alors il pourrait vivre avec la déception de son William.

– Ah, alors il ne l'a pas fait. Et il n'a pas vu le vôtre ?

– Non, répondit John.  
– Laissez-moi voir votre poignet.

John aurait dû refuser. Mycroft n'était peut-être pas une fée, mais il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il pouvait faire avec un nom. Le montrer à Mycroft pouvait signifier la fin de tout ses espoirs.

– J'ai juste besoin de confirmer quelque chose, dit Mycroft. Ou peut-être vous sentiriez vous mieux si je devinais le nom qui est sur votre poignet ?  
– Comment pourriez-vous le deviner ? questionna John.

Mycroft se pencha en avant et se décolla de son bureau contre lequel il était appuyé.

– Je sais que le nom à votre poignet est William, déclara-il.  
– Comment avez-vous...? Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ça, protesta John.  
– Montrez-moi.

La puissance du nom étant déjà perdu, John découvrit son poignet, un peu embarrassé par sa bande bon marché et ordinaire, et le lui tendit.

– Une âme sœur, déclara Mycroft.  
– L'âme sœur de qui ? interrogea John.

Peut-être que Mycroft avait vu l'écriture de John sur le poignet d'un des membres de la fonction publique.

– De William Sherlock Holmes, répondit Mycroft.

Le cœur de John menaça de briser sa cage thoracique.

– Le prénom de Sherlock est William ? demanda-t-il.  
– Oui. Officiellement, c'est son prénom, mais il trouvait que William était trop ennuyeux. Vous comprenez, il a un nom très commun sur le poignet, et il pensait qu'en s'appelant William il aurait du mal à trouver son âme sœur. Il n'avait pas encore abandonné l'idée de la rencontrer un jour. Il a donc demandé à tout le monde de l'appeler Sherlock.

John déglutit.

– Quand a-t-il fait ça ? questionna-t-il.  
– Quand il avait sept ans, déclara Mycroft. Après que le nom soit apparu sur votre poignet.

John regarda son poignet. William était Sherlock, avant qu'il n'ait sept ans. Le prénom qu'il portait à cette époque était le prénom qui avait été donné à John.

– Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de choses, dit-il, la voix chancelante tandis que l'espoir l'envahissait.

Il ne verrait jamais Sherlock sous le prénom " William ", mais peut-être que cela n'avait pas d'importance. John garderait une part d'un Sherlock qui était encore jeune et innocent.

– Oh, ça arrive plus souvent que vous ne le pensez, répondit Mycroft. Il m'a fallu des mois pour convaincre Greg que mon prénom de naissance était Richard.  
– Vous ?

John ne parvenait pas à se représenter Mycroft avec un prénom aussi banal que Richard, tout comme il ne pouvait pas se représenter Sherlock avec un prénom aussi banal que William.

Mycroft sourit.

– Rentrez chez vous, John, et montrez votre poignet à Sherlock. Rappelez-lui que Maman l'a toujours appelé William.

John était dans un état second quand il monta les escaliers du 221B. Il vit Sherlock assis dans le fauteuil au coin du feu, pinçant distraitement les cordes de son violon.

– John, le salua-t-il. Je vois que tu as survécu à la conversation de mon frère.  
– Oui, dit John. Ton frère.

Il fit une pause.

– Richard Mycroft Holmes.  
– Il te l'a dit ? Sherlock eut l'air surpris. Pourquoi ?  
– Parce que, William Sherlock Holmes, j'ai ton fichu prénom sur mon poignet et je ne savais même pas que c'était le tien !

John remonta sa manche et arracha pratiquement son bracelet. Se sentant plus exposés qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en présence de Sherlock, il tendit son poignet et espéra.

Sherlock s'approcha, plus prudemment que ce que John aurait imaginé, et il lu le nom.

– Oh, dit-il. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais celui-là.

Fasciné, John regarda Sherlock tendre son propre poignet et défaire la bande. Là, sur son poignet, écrit avec l'écriture illisible de médecin de John, il y avait son nom. _John_.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, demanda John.  
– C'était évident, d'après la façon dont tu as réagi, que tu ne pouvais pas avoir mon prénom sur ton poignet, expliqua Sherlock.  
– Mycroft m'a dit que c'est parce que tu as décidé d'être Sherlock après qu'il soit apparu, déclara John. Et c'est mon écriture.

– Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, dit Sherlock, s'avançant un peu plus pour retracer doucement les lettres qui ornaient le poignet de John. Ce prénom, murmura-t-il, ce n'est pas moi.  
– Je sais, lui répondit John en se penchant pour murmurer à l'oreille de Sherlock. Tu es Sherlock Holmes, tu seras toujours Sherlock Holmes. Je n'aurais simplement qu'a être le gardien de deux prénoms pour toi, au lieu d'un seul.

Sherlock ne répondit pas avec des mots, mais il mit sa main sur la joue de John et l'embrassa.

Certaines personnes possédaient deux noms : le leur et celui dont ils étaient le gardien. John, lui, se sentait doublement privilégié par le fait d'être le gardien à la fois d'une partie de l'enfance de Sherlock et du Sherlock actuel. Aucune fée ne volerait jamais William Sherlock Holmes à son John. Parce que John a toujours bien veillé sur ses noms.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** L'idée que Sherlock Holmes ai eu en premier nom " William " n'est pas de moi. Je pense que c'est William Baring-Gould qui en est à l'origine (je tentais de trouver un lien pour confirmer cette hypothèse, mais ça n'a pas marché). Le nom de William Sherlock Scott Holmes apparaît également dans partie famille Holmes de la généalogie Wold Newton basé sur les écrits de Philip José Farmer.

L'idée que Mycroft pourrait avoir un prénom normal a été développé par moi et Richard est l'un des noms qui revient souvent dans la Wold Newton de la généalogie de la famille Holmes.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Voilà ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews ! :)

 **Remerciements** pour les reviews des OS précédents : Un grand merci à Adalas, DICB-Iron Detective, Pika-Clo, Nekonya-Myu, Citwhoille, Clelia Kerlais et Flo'wTralala pour leur superbes reviews pour The importance of February 14th (Fr).  
Et merci aussi à TheGirlintheBar, P.L. Johns, Citwhoille et mel pour leur reviews sur Words unspoken (Fr) ! J'aime chacun de vos commentaires, merci merci !


End file.
